


Sweet Punishment

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Isobel & Elsie Sexual Adventures [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel has been a naughty girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punishment

"He, where are you going?" Elsie mumbles, when she feels that Isobel is about to get out of bed.  
"I just get something from my desk."  
"Hope you are not planning to read the reports from the committee meeting you told me about earlier."  
"I think," Isobel cuddles up to Elsie again," that is just the right time for reading those papers. Didn´t you know that I find reading dull financial reports rather arousing?"  
"Really?" They kiss. Isobel moves her leg between Elsie´s, where she can still feel the warmth from their recent love making.    
"Maybe I should come with you to the next meeting, when this has such an effect on you."  
"I would love that, but I fear that this would distract me too much." She gives her a  quick kiss and gets up.  "I won´t be long. So don´t move."   
"Look at this mess," Isobel says, when she steps over the clothes,  that are laying widespread on the floor.  
"Wasn´t me. I´m innocent," comes the reply from behind her.  
"Don´t I know that." Isobel looks over her shoulder with a smirk. Even after all these times she still can´t get enough of this sight. Elsie hasn´t bothered to cover herself with a blanket and looks directly at Isobel. She wants Isobel to know, that her eyes are traveling over her body and Isobel can not only see it, she can feel it.   
Both women know that they no longer have the bodies of young girls, that their age is showing, but from the very beginning they never felt ashamed in front of each other. Isobel can´t recall a single occasion, where her late husband has ever seen her naked apart from being in bed. It never even occured to her to prance around naked in front of him. They loved each other dearly, but he never looked at her like Elsie does and she never looked at him like she looks at Elsie. Isobel crawls back into bed and hands Elsie a longish box. She leans back on her elbow, because she wants to see Elsie´s reaction.  
"For me?" Elsie asks.  
"Yes... well, actually it´s something for us."  
"For us?" Elsie narrows her eyes, trying to find a clue about the content on Isobel´s face, but she´s only grinning at her. Elsie opens the box and close it immediately, when she sees what´s in the box. She opens it again and takes a closer look. Isobel starts to giggle, when she sees Elsie´s reaction. Elsie takes the object out of the box. "It´s... it´s a vibrator." She looks at Isobel in disbelief. "Where on earth did you get that?"  
"I stole it." Isobel feels herself blushing and burries her face on Elsie´s shoulder.  
"You what? Where?"  
"I stole it," Isobel repeats and adds," from the hospital."  
"How?" Elsie stills holds the vibrator in her hand and can´t believe what she´s just heard. Isobel leans on her elbow again, her hand loosely resting on Elsie´s hip.  
"Well...," Isobel begins, her finger drawing little circles around the birthmark on Elsie´s hip. "I had to go to the supply room yesterday, because there was a mix up with the new delivery. You know, it was one of these days. First the quarrel with Cousin Violet at the meeting and then this. And of course, when I went through the boxes with the new bandages, one box fell on the floor and one of the bandages rolled half under the shelf. That´s when I saw a box shoved into the furthest corner of the bottom shelf. I got curious, because the box was still sealed. We have to turn every penny twice before we can spend it and there I find a sealed box with supplies. You can imagine my surprise when I saw what was actually in the box. There were at least ten brandnew vibrators in it. I knew, that the hospital also treated hysteria but that was ages ago. So someone must have forgotten them there. And well, while I was holding the vibrator in my hand, an idea crept into my mind [Her hand slowly slides over Elsie´s belly to her ribcage, her fingertips brushing the underline of Elsie´s breast.] And the next thing I know is that it  mysteriously disappeared in my pocket. Just in time I should add, because Richard nearly caught me." Isobel grins at Elsie.   
"Dr Clarkson?" Elsie asks amused. "He nearly caught you?" She  can hardly keep a straight face.  
"That is not funny, Elsie. Not funny." Isobel playfully slaps her thigh.  
"Yes it is. Imagine, you kneeling on front of the shelf, holding a vibrator in your hand and the doctor comes in." Elsie is laughing now and Isobel joins in.  
"Well, maybe it´s now, but I nearly died back then."  
"What did you do?" Elsie wants to know, still holding the stolen object in her hand. "I must have blushed terribly. I prayed that I´ve shoved the box far enough to the back, mumbled something about a wrong delivery and rushed out of the room as gracefully as possible when you have just stolen a vibrator. He probably gave me an odd look, but that wouldn´t have been the first time," Isobel chuckles.  
"You think he saw something?"  
"I´ve have no idea what he has seen or if he even knows that this box exists. Oh, well. Even when he has seen something, he´s probably glad, that I´m finally doing something about my hysteria." Both women look at each other and laugh.  
"My, my. Who would have thought that the respectable Mrs Crawley is a common thief."  
"I think, you of all people _[Isobel is kissing her way up to Elsie´s ear, while her hand travels over Elsie´s hip to her thigh]_ should know by now _[she slowly slides her hand between Elsie´s legs]_ that I´m not always that respectable," Isobel whispers into her ear.   
Suddenly Elsie grabs her by the wrist and is pushing her on her back.   
"Not so fast, Mrs Crawley." Elsie kneels over Isobel. Their naked breasts are nearly touching. "You have commited a hideous crime."  
"I certainly have." Isobel gasps, when she feels Elsie´s knee against her sex.  
"And we don´t want this to happen again, do we?" Elsie bends down, pressing her knee harder against Isobel.  
"No, we certainly don´t want that," Isobel whispers, feeling the pressure of Elsie´s knee. "But what is the adequate punishment for this unspeakable crime?"  
"Oh, I know one or two things." They eagerly kiss. Elsie moves between Isobel´s legs. Her hands are running over Elsie´s back down to her buttocks, pushing her closer to the faint throbbing feeling that is slowly building between her legs.  
"Close your eyes, mo leannan* ," Elsie says, when she ends the kiss. Isobel does as she was told and feels how Elsie´s soft lips are kissing their way down to the sensitive tips of her breasts, that are  standing ready and errect for Elsie´s caresses. Elsie knows how much Isobel loves this and takes her some extra time to pleasure her breasts individually. Isobel archs slightly against Elsie´s mouth and begins to moan, when she feels the tip of Elsie´s  tongue.   
Elsie´s lips move further down. Placing kisses on every birthmark on her way downto Isobel´s belly button. Isobel grabs the bars of the bedframe above her and wraps her legs around Elsie´s hips, moving her hips rhythimally against Elsie´s. The throbbing feeling intensifies with every touch of Elsie´s tongue. Elsie leans back on her knees, Isobel´s thighs are resting on hers now. She takes the vibrator and looks at Isobel, who is looking at her with anticipation, when she turns it on. Elsie can see how the muscles of Isobel´s belly are reacting to the vibrating touch, when she lets it run slowly  over her skin.  
"Elsie, please," Isobel pleads, her hands grabbing the sheet. Elsie lets the vibrator run over her belly down to the curls between her legs. She pleads her again, but Elsie takes her time. Isobel´s heart beats faster with every centimeter the vibrator is moving closer to her now pulsing center. Elsie is caressing Isobel´s folds with the vibrator and Isobel arches against the stick, rubs herself against it. She gasps, when she feels the tip of the vibrator brushing against her swollen bundle of nerves. Elsie circles it a few times before she´s gently pushing it inside. She looks at Isobel and can see that it won´t take much to push her over the edge. Isobel has grabbed the sheet so tightly, when she feels the vibration inside her, that her knuckles turned white. Elsie bends over Isobel again. Her hand and tongue immitating the rhythm of Isobel´s hips. Isobel´s breath gets shorter with every thrust, her moaning louder. Elsie can feel how Isobel´s body cramps beneath her, Isobel digs her fingernails in Elsie´s shoulder, when she speeds up her movements one last time. Their eyes find each other and Elsie can see the explosion in Isobel´s eyes, when she finally comes.   
Elsie puts the vibrator on the nightstand and lays next to Isobel, holding her like she always does when Isobel is slowly recovering her breath.  
"And have you learned you lesson?" Elsie asks, after Isobel has fully recovered and snuggled up to her under the blanket.  
"I´m afraid not. Actually, I am thinking about becoming a professional thief, when the punishment is always that sweet." Isobel grins and steals one final kiss from Elsie before she falls asleep in her arms.

  
The End  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * scottish gaelic= my sweetheart  
> I have no idea if hospitals also treated hysteria or how the first vibrators really looked like, but I found the idea of Isobel stealing one rather exciting and where else could she steal one from? So lets file these historical inaccuaries under poetic licence.  
> I hope you had as much fun reading the story as I had writing it ;)


End file.
